Need you now
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: She'd promised that she wouldn't make that call.
1. Chapter 1: If I ever cross your mind

Need you now

Songfic

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: All similarities to anything/anyone are accidental. All mistakes are mine. And only Kenzie and few others are mine. R&R, please.

Summary: She'd promised that she wouldn't make that call.

Chapter I: If I ever cross your mind

"_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time."_

It was a cheap motel but at least it was clean. I was sitting on the floor and had photos scattered all around me. There was I and there was him in them. And there was love. And my parents didn't accept it.

"_That tree hugger mullet-hippie," _my father had called him. And I was yanked away from him.

And now I was in that motel, sitting on the floor and reaching the phone near me. For a millionth time, I checked the clock on the wall.

"For heavens sake, it's only 7 p.m. He'll be awake. Just pick up that receiver and make that bloody call Kenzie," I ordered myself.

I took a long breath in and let it out. I took the receiver and dialed his number, which I'd gotten from the Phoenix Foundation, the foundation he worked for.

"_Hello?" _I heard a familiar voice answer. A warm feeling flushed over me. But I couldn't say anything. I didn't have the courage. So I put down the receiver.

A moment later, I picked the receiver up again and dialed the number of my best friend.

"_Promise me Kenzie, that you won't make that call," _Alicia had said, when I announced that I'd run away.

"_Believe me Alicia, I have no intention to make my parents any madder than they already are," _I had said_, "Besides, I'm not even heading to that direction," _and got on the bus. When the bus left, she stood on the platform and waved to me. I waved back. And on the first bus stop, I got of, walked back at the station and got on the bus that took me to my real destination.

"_Alicia Winter," _she answered after beep.

"I made the call but I couldn't say anything," I confessed to the phone.

"_Kenzie? What call? You mean you called to him? Oh Kenzie, you didn't," _Alicia sounded disappointed.

"I said I couldn't say anything. I hung up on him," I deliberately didn't tell her that I was in the city where he was living," So, how's mom and dad?"

"_Well, you know. They didn't take it too well," _she answered.

"You didn't tell them where I went?" I had to make sure.

"_Of course I didn't. Kenzie, what do you think I am? A betrayer?" _she was bit offended but cooled off when I said that I didn't think anything like that. She asked when I was coming back.

"I'm not coming back Alicia. I'm gonna stay here maybe find a job but I am not coming back. Or else I would be grounded for life," I replied to her.

"_No, they're not so mean," _Alicia didn't believe me.

"They are Alicia. They didn't approve him on the first time and that's why we moved from here to there. My dad called him a tree hugger mullet-hippie. My parents thought that he wasn't good enough for me. That we are better people, finer people because they have money. But they're not better or finer. And I'm gonna find him now," I said.

"_From there to here? Kenzie tell me that you are where I hope you are and not where I think you are, please," _I had accidentally slipped my whereabouts to Alicia. At first, I thought that I'd deny everything but realized that it would be useless.

"No Alicia, I'm not where you hope I am, I'm not in Houston. I'm where you think I am. Sorry Alicia," I said apologetically and hung up. Silently I cussed my stupidity. Sooner or later, she would have to tell to my parents where I was now. Hoping that it would be later than sooner, I decided to get out and look around the city when I still had time before my parents would drag me back to Se-bloody-attle, ground me for life and marry me off to some yuppie called Alvin Seatrotter III. So I ended up to a crappy little bar and after three whiskeys, decided to get back to that motel and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Quarter after one

Chapter II: Quarter after one

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now."_

_MCG_

"_Hello?" _a sleepy voice answered on third ring.

"I, uh, I was just wondering if I ever cross your mind," I stuttered to the phone," Because you cross my mind continuously. You practically live there."

"_What is this? I swear if Jack is behind this, I'll kill him. Do you have any idea what time.., Kenzie?" _MacGyver's voice was grumpy before he realized who I was.

"Yeah Mac, it's me. And it's quarter after one," I said, wondering who Jack was.

"_My god, Kenzie Erin Byrd, is it really you? Where are you?" _all sleepiness had vanished from Mac's voice.

"It's really me. This is stupid, I said to my friend that I wouldn't call but I called anyway. I'm at a little motel, three blocks from where you live."

"_What? You're here? In a motel? Uh, stay there, I'll come and get you," _Mac asked and before I had time to say anything he had ended the call and was coming to get me. And not long after that, he knocked behind the door.

"Birdie. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Mac was wondering. And suddenly, all my emotions erupted.

"Oh Mac, I ran away," I sobbed against his shoulder," I ran away and when my dad finds me he'll kill me and then he'll kill you and Alicia will be in big trouble."

"Hey, hey, shhhh, calm down," he gently reassured me and stroke my hair, "Let me take you away from this place and you can tell everything tomorrow," he suggested.

"It is already tomorrow," I whimpered but agreed to his offer and he took me to his home.

"You live in a boat? Wait, of course you live in a boat," I was amazed when he opened his front door.

"It's a houseboat Birdie and yes, I live here," Mac answered, "And until further notice, you live here too," and he carried my two bags up to his bedroom thus announcing me that I could sleep in his bed.

When he came down I asked," Where are you gonna sleep," and he gestured towards his couch.

"Thanks. And I'm really sorry that I woke you up and all the other things too," I apologized.

"It's alright Kenzie. Just forget it. Now, can I get you anything? The kitchen is over there," Mac asked.

"No thank you, I don't want to bother you too much," I refused. He sighed.

"Kenzie, come here," he said, wrapping his arms around me," You're not bothering me but right now, you need some sleep, you're tired. So, why won't you go upstairs and we'll talk more in the morning. Now, are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked one more time.

"Uh, actually, do you have any tea?" I asked shyly, bit embarrassed. Mac smiled his gorgeous, wide smile. Oh how I loved that smile.

"That's my girl," he said, went to his kitchen and boiled some water. When the water was ready, he dug teabags from somewhere, poured the water to big mugs and put the teabags there too. I could smell the lovely scent of peppermint.

"You even remember my favorite tea," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"How could I ever forget? You were always eating or drinking something that had peppermint in it. Your favorite candies were those red and white striped peppermint candies," Mac said.

"They still are. Thanks Mac," I said and sipped my tea.

"No problem. Now, get to bed," he said and nodded towards the stairs. I stood up, took my mug and climbed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: How I can do without

Chapter III: How I can do without

"_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now"_

I was sitting at the roof of Mac's home next morning when I heard him searching me.

"Kenzie! Kenzie?" he called my name behind the bedroom's door. I heard him open the door but when he didn't found me, he returned down and came to the porch, still calling me.

"I'm up here Mac," I replied to his shouts. He looked up and soon after that, he was sitting next to me.

"How long have you been up here?" he asked.

"Not for long," I tried to avoid the question but the nature decided that I couldn't avoid it when a fierce shiver went through my body.

"How long?" Mac of course noticed the shiver and demanded to know.

"From three a.m." I uttered.

"Three a. m! Birdie, why?" Mac was puzzled.

"I couldn't sleep," came my reply. I had begun to shiver violently and Mac frowned.

"I better take you back in before you get pneumonia. Your hands are like ice," he said worried, taking my hand on his and lifted me up. Back inside he fetched a blanket and wrapped it around me. Then he went to the kitchen like he did at night and started to make breakfast. Toast, coffee and juice.

"And now, you're gonna tell me exactly what are you doing here, Kenzie Erin Byrd?" he ordered after he'd brought me a cup of coffee and some slices of toast.

I took a bite from my toast and smiled because I remembered he first time he had called me with my whole name.

_MCG_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," I said to a tall stranger who I bumped into while I was coming out from a shop. _

"_No, no, it's my fault," the man said, " I hope I didn't break anything."_

"_I actually didn't buy anything that would be breakable but thank you anyway," I answered._

"_Good. But I still want to apologize possible bruises, which I might've caused. So how about starlight picnic tonight, Miss..,?" the guy continued._

"_Byrd. Kenzie Erin Byrd. And sure, I'll accept your invitation. I've never been in starlight picnic."_

"_OK, Kenzie Erin Byrd. Consider yourself invited to a starlight picnic a la MacGyver," the guy said and flashed to me a gorgeous, wide smile. _

_MCG_

"Birdie? Earth to Kenzie Erin Byrd, come in Birdie," Mac snatched me from my memories to a present day.

"Houston, we have a problem," I replied the way I always did when Mac had caught me from daydreaming.

"Didn't look like a problem to me," he noted.

"I just remembered the first time you used my whole name," I said.

"Yeah, I remember it too. It was the time you bumped into me in front of that shop for rare weapons," Mac reminisced.

"I bumped into you! You said it was your fault," I shrieked.

"Well, I just wanted to get your attention so that I could ask you to dates," Mac made a confession., "And what were you doing there anyhow?"

"I was buying a birthday present to my father. I knew he wanted that one particular dagger from that shop and..," I grew silent when I remembered that that birthday was the last happy day I spent with my parents. I had began to see Mac more often after the picnic he had invited me. And soon after that, my parents found out about Mac and me and the rest was history.

"Kenzie?" Mac asked carefully as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"It's OK Mac, I'm fine," I answered to Mac and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Obviously you're not OK, Birdie. Come on, it's me, Mac. You can tell me," Mac had always been able to make me tell my problems and so he did now too.

"I ran away Mac. I told only to my best friend, Alicia. But she thought that I'd be in Houston until I revealed my whereabouts to her accidentally. Alicia can keep a secret but my parents have an ability to find out things and they will find me," I told.

"You did what? Are you out of your mind Birdie?" Mac suddenly realized what I had done. I guess he was sleepy enough last night that he didn't quite understand it then.

"I'm so sorry Mac, I really am. Please believe me, I don't want anything bad."

"I think that's little late now Kenzie. I know what your parents, especially your father can do. They called me a tree hugger mullet-hippie. I think you'd be better in that motel where I found you."

And just like that, my world turned cold. Mac was really hurt.

"Mac, please, I need you now, " I tried one last time. But he just showed me the door as saying ' I think you better leave now'. So I climbed to upstairs and fetched my belongings. Then I walked out of his home and what I was sure, out of his life too.


End file.
